The Truth
by ToaXabineh
Summary: Jack never liked to think about his dad. It had been so long since he left anyway, so he figured why care? But when he's kidnapped, Jack is rescued by his long missing father. Now he finds out the truth of why his dad left. Will Jack forgive him? Or will he still push his father away? ON HIATUS THANKS TO DARN WRITERS BLOCK XP
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a random idea I was thinking of, I had a friend who helped me with the idea, so thank you to her! Anyway, this chapter's short because I want everyone's opinion on it before I continue! So please leave a review and tell me what you think and tell me if I should add more!**

* * *

Jack never really thought about his dad. The man had left so long ago that he really didn't remember him anyway. All Jack thought of was how he loathed the man for leaving, and how he and his mom were better off now.

But at some times he would think more about his father. Jack would wonder why he'd left, because he remembered his dad never being mean or cruel.

And this was one of those moments, Jack mused as he walked home from work, bag slung over his shoulder, the dark illuminated with street lamps.

Jack sighed. He really hated late shifts at work. Then again, he had to do it at times. To help his mom with bills.

Jack yelped, then cursed as he dropped his bag, things spilling across the ground. He bent down, starting to regather his things, stuffing them into his bag.

He paused, brow furrowing when he thought he heard a rumble of an engine, but then dissmissed it as nothing. Probably his imagination, he thought to himself.

Having gotten his things back into his bag, Jack stood once more, dusting off his jeans and looking up.

Jack let out a scream of shock and horror as a van's back door's opened and several burly men came out.

Jack did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

His bag dropped, he tore off down the street, feet pounding against the ground and heart racing. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and he felt so scared that he was nausiated.

He as grabbed by two of the large men. Jack struggled fiercely as they wrestled him slowly back towards the van.

"_HELP_!" He tried, screaming desperately. "_HELP ME_!"

A large fist slammed across the teens face, then a foot burried in his stomach.

The wind knocked out of him, Jack saw stars. He could feel blood leak sluggishly from his now split lip, and Jack was pretty sure he was going to have a nasty bruise soon.

Too pained and exhausted to struggle (no thanks to his double and late shift at K.O Burger), the men dragged him into the back of the van. The doors shut, they tore off down the road.

The last thing Jack remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head.

* * *

When Jack awoke, he found himself in a dark warehouse. His hands were tied behind his back, the rope making his wrists raw, his ankles were tied as well and he was gagged.

Jack wriggled, desperately trying to escape.

A sharp kick to his side immediately made him stop.

"Quit that, ya brat." A man hissed. Jack recognized it as one of his kidnappers as he struggled to regain his breath.

Jack was scared. As scared as the time he'd almost accidentally freed Megatron from the collapsed mine. What did these guys want from him? He didn't understand!

He just really hoped he'd be saved soon. He didn't want to be here a second longer.

* * *

A shadow darted across the tops of buildings, following a man in the alleyway bellow.

The man paused, and that was his mistake.

In a blur, the shadow jumped down and got the man in an headlock. The man struggled for a few seconds before falling limp, unconscious.

The shadow searched the man's pockets. He found nothing except for a folded piece of paper.

Unfolding it, the shadow was silent as he read it, then cursed under his breath.

"Dammit!" He hissed, moving out of the alley and blending into the crouds of the city. The shadow was revealed to be a man in his mid to late thirties with a shock of bright red hair. His skin was a dark tan and his eyes were a soft brown. He was quite short for a man, only five-foot-nine or so, and built lithe.

The man touched a hand to his ear.

"We've got trouble. The Vipers have Tyrone's son. They have Jack."

* * *

Jack grunted as he was kicked for probably the tenth time in an hour by one of his guards.

The burly kidnapper laughed roughly.

"Hey, this kid's pretty fun ta kick around!" He said to his friends, picking up Jack by his shirt, the teen's feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"Take it easy! We need the little brat alive, remember?" Another piped up, lighting a cig and inhaling deeply.

"I know, I know, I'm jus' havin' a little fun!" The first, Jack's main tormentor replied, dropping the youth uncerimoniously.

Jack's head hit the ground with a crack and he saw stars for a moment as he felt blood drip down to the floor.

Jack wasn't sure where he was or how long he'd been gone. He figured it couldn't have been too long, he'd only been awake for a few hours or so. Maybe a day? Were the 'bots looking for him?

"Think they'll get the note?" A third man asked, leaning on a card table, looking utterly bored.

"Prob'ly. If not then I we get ta kick this kid aroun' some more." The first chuckled.

Jack winced at that thought. He already felt a couple broken ribs and many bruises, the idea of more pain was unpleasant.

He really hoped someone, _anyone_, would come help him. He was beyond terrified by now.

"Are we even sure he's th' right kid?" The third questioned, standing and moving over to Jack.

The teen groaned slightly in pain as the man fisted a hand in his hair, yanking his head up and turning it this way and that.

"Possitive." The second, the one with the cigar, replied.

Jack was dropped again, and Jack was now getting a headache from his head hitting the floor so much. He probably had a concussion now, he mused bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, you all are so awesome! Already so many reviews! You guys are the best! So here's a pretty chapter just for all of you guys!**

* * *

"They have him?!"

The alarmed and angry yell reverberated around the large room, making all its occupants jump.

A man in his late thirties paced back and forth. Shoulder-length black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. Bright blue eyes shone with anger, lips pulled into a scowl. His skin was a light tan, and he was tall and muscled, though not overly so.

"Tyrone, you need to calm down." Another spoke, a woman in her late twenties said. Her hair was brown and short, eyes green and skin pale.

"Calm down?!" The man hissed incredulously. "How the hell can I calm down?! They have Jack! They have my son!"

"And this won't help him!" The woman retorted sharply.

Tyrone growled, sitting down heavily at the large table that his collegues sat at. On the table were maps, reports, and now, the crumpled note.

Tyrone hadn't seen his son and wife for eleven years now. His son would be seventeen. He'd left to keep them safe, to let them have a normal life, he wanted to prevent this!

"Look, The Vipers are sloppy, they did an awful job of covering their traps. They wanted to make this a game but it's more like a joke. They're cowards and they won't kill Jack, for now at least." Another man, the one who'd brought the note, said. The words did little to ease Tyrone's mind.

A second woman, this one with dark hair that curled down to her middle back, tan skin and soft green eyes, spoke in a thick, french accented voice.

"Do not worry, Tyrone. We will rescue your son, and everything will be alright."

Tyrone sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, I...I just wish they hadn't found him in the first place. I'll need to call in some favors and have June relocated."

"Let me take care of that." The blonde woman said, crossing her arms. "You just go find Jack, and give those bastards a few extra hits for me."

Tyrone smirked slightly, nodding.

* * *

Jack's throat felt like sand paper, his lips dry and cracked. He felt gross, coated in dirt and dried blood.

He'd had to have been their a few days for sure, or he was mostly sure. He only had his sleep patterns to follow.

Jack shifted slightly where he lay on the floor, wincing as his whole body protested. It seemed there were more than three men in on this kidnapping, and they all found the first man to be right, in some twisted way it was apperantly fun to beat up Jack.

Some delighted in kicking him, others in simply tossing him around. The one that seemed to be addicted to smoking found fun in burning him using the butts of his cigarettes. Jack was sure he had ash and tar all over him now.

Presently, the three men that were officially his guards were gambling at the old card table that had been set up.

"It's almost been a week. Are we sure they got that note?" One asked.

The smoking addict sighed, annoyed as he played a card.

"For the final time, _yes_."

Silence reigned once more, the only sound being the rustle of cards.

The ground suddenly shook as an explosion rocked the building. Jack watched as the men stood immediately, producing their guns as they looked around wildly.

"They're here!"

"You idiot! Don't panic!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Jack was confused, but felt a small bit of hope. Maybe this was it! Maybe he was going to be rescued!

He could hear fighting, then the door was blown off its hinges.

Jack curled, shutting his eyes tightly to avoid getting any debris in his lungs and such. He waited until he thought it was safe, then opened his eyes again.

Several people stood in the smoking remains of the giant doorway. The three gang members seemed nervous, shifting around slightly.

Then the smoke cleared and Jack's eyes widened in shock when he saw the last person he thought he ever would. His father.

"Where is he?" Tyrone growled, eyes locked on the three gang members.

The one with the cig chuckled, managing to look brave.

"Who? The little brat? He's right here."

Jack let out a small sound of pain as he was yanked up by his hair, eyes squeezing shut as he fought to not show more of his pain on his face.

Tyrone's features softened for a moment, then were consumed with rage when he saw how injured his son was.

"Give him back. _Now_."

"I dunno. He's pretty fun to kick around." The man replied, pretending to think.

Tyrone growled under his breath, hands clenching into fists.

"Last chance." He hissed.

Jack's eyes wandered down as they talked, eyes coming to the mans feet.

Gathering his courage Jack swung his feet up, then slammed them down on the thugs.

The man, crying out in pain, released Jack to nurse his feet. The group of strangers and Jack's dad sprung into action, taking them out as Jack curled on the ground. The small drop from the man's hold had rattled his broken, aching bones.

There was the distinct sound of fighting, then soon it faded, replaced by pained groans. Then the sound of running footsteps echoed in the room.

Jack gasped slightly in pain as he was carefully sat up. His dad's worried face came into view.

Tyrone quickly cut the bindings from Jack's wrists and ankles before removing the gag that kept Jack quiet.

Jack coughed, shifting slightly so his arms were more comfortable.

"D...Dad..?" He mumbled, voice rough and cracking through his dry lips.

"Shh, it's alright, kid. Don't talk, okay? Just try and stay awake." Tyrone soothed, petting the teen's hair.

Jack didn't reply, only managing a small nod.

Tyrone carefully sootd, cradling the youth to his chest.

"We need to get him to base, he really needs a doctor." He said, looking at his companions.

"Already called in." One replied, the man who'd found the note originally.

"Alright, let's go." Tyrone said briskly, nearly running back to their ride.

Jack groaned slightly as he was set carefully in the backseat of a car. Tyrone grimaced.

"Sorry, Jack. I know it hurts. Just stay strong, okay?" He said softly, trying to calm his son.

Jack merely rested back against the seat, ignoring the strangers that climbed in to the van as well. At least this one wasnt scary like the kiddnaper's van, he mused tiredly.

"Don't close your eyes, okay kid?" Tyrone said as Jack tried to do just that. Jack groaned, forcing his eyes open.

"'M...I'm t-tired..."

"I know, I know. But you gotta stay strong, okay?"

Jack merely leaned against him, seeking comfort.

* * *

The doors burst open and Tyrone entered, holding Jack in his arms.

"Josh! Get in here, now!" He bellowed, carefully laying Jack down on a medical bed.

There was a thud and an 'ow' from another room, then a man stumbled in. Disheveled dark blonde hair stuck in all directions, a contrast to dark tan skin, and grey eyes were glazed with sleep.

"Wha's wrong?" The man asked, a slight western tone to his voice.

Tyrone rolled his eyes, growling.

"What have I told you about sleeping in the backroom? Agh, whatever. We got Jack, but he's injured. Can you help him?"

Josh yawned, moving over to the cot where the teen lay and looking him over with a careful eye only a medic could have.

"Hm...He should be okay. But he probably has a concussion so he'll need to stay awake for awhile. He'll need some stitches, some bandages and a _lot_ of bed rest later on. He's got multipule broken bones. Burns too, probably from a cigar."

Jack grimaced, remembering it. Seeing this, Josh nodded.

"Yup. Definately from a cig."

Josh moved to the teen's arm, looking it over.

"Something happened. His arm's broken. Tyrone, I'll need you to hold him down so I can set it."

Tyrone frowned, looking at Jack. He then carefylly held down Jack's shoulders.

"Alright, on three. One..."

The man then pushed quickly.

Jack surprised both men when he didn't scream, only giving a wince and deeper grimace.

Tyrone gave Josh an angry look.

"What the hell happened to two and three?!"

Josh shrugged.

"You know how bad I am at counting."

Tyrone smacked the back of Josh's head.

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep the moment Tyrone allowed him to. Tyrone smiled softly at his sons peaceful face.

He'd changed so much. Then again, it wasn't possible for him to remain a six year old anyway. But it was still a shock to see his son all grown up.

Jack's face was more angular, sharper. He was certainly taller, but then when he'd held Jack, he'd been shockingly light.

Tyrone gently ran a hand through the teen's hair, smiling softly.

"I promise Jack. No one will hurt you again. I'm here now, and I won't leave again. I promise."

Jack didn't hear, but Tyrone didn't mind. He still intended to keep the promise.


End file.
